


and if you can't be with the one you love

by 2liga



Category: Football RPF
Genre: But Also!, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2liga/pseuds/2liga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay,” Guti says without preamble, “this, I can help you with.”</p><p>From a prompt on the kink meme: "Sergio is young and inexperienced and in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way about him, so the power couple of Real Madrid offers him solace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you can't be with the one you love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally filled on the footy kink meme [here.](http://football-kink.dreamwidth.org/1203.html?thread=70067#cmt70067) I told myself I was going to really polish it before posting to AO3 but now it's been nearly a month and between the Euros and Copa America all I've been doing is watching about five matches a night and not getting anything done. So have it as is!
> 
> In other news, I'm still very much into overstim.

 

 

One of the things that Sergio learns is that he’s a little bit terrible at being subtle. Maybe a lot bit terrible. His face is a billboard, the flashing electronic kind, projecting his every emotion to the world at large for any who cared to read it.

Sergio doesn’t realise just how transparent he is until Guti saunters up to him one day after training and nudges him in the back.

“I wouldn’t,” Guti says quietly in his ear. “It’s not going to end well.”

Sergio looks at him blankly. “What?”

“Look,” says Guti flatly, “some people just have big signs on them that scream _unavailable._ Iker is most definitely one of those people, either because he’s actually straight or because he’s already all wrapped up in Beckham. Whichever way, it’ll just be better for you to get over him.”

Sergio scoffs, because he’s barely past twenty and in love.

“You’re getting distracted,” Guti says, “and I don’t like it.”

“It’s just a crush.” Sergio avoids the point, defensive. “It happens.”

“I also don’t like seeing you unhappy,” Guti says honestly. “What do you want, Sergio? You want Iker to just take you home and fuck you? Make you breakfast in the morning, drive you to training, say he loves you, what?”

Sergio looks away. Shrugs. “I told you. It’s just a crush.”

 

 

 

That might have been the end of it if Sergio hadn’t made two inch-perfect tackles at the weekend, preventing at least one goal. And if Iker hadn’t thanked him after the match by kissing his cheek and petting his hair, speaking quiet little words of praise in his ear that went straight to Sergio’s dick. And if Sergio hadn't stayed in the showers a good ten minutes after everyone has already moved on, stroking himself and choking back moans, thinking about Iker’s fingers in his hair.

When he finally leaves the showers, Guti is leaning against the lockers. Sergio tamps down the embarrassment rising in his cheeks and heads to his locker to change, determinedly not looking at Guti until he sidles up as Sergio is pulling on his shirt.

“Okay,” Guti says without preamble, “this, I can help you with.”

 

 

 

Guti says, he can take Sergio’s mind off of Iker. Guti says, Sergio needs to get whatever this whole thing is out of his system and clear his head. Guti says, he and Raúl will take care of Sergio.

Sergio’s head snaps up. “Raúl?” Raúl being a part of the equation adds a whole new dimension.

Guti notes the sudden apprehension and smirks. There were very few situations in which Raúl _wasn’t_ intimidating, and the bedroom was most definitely _not_ one of them. “Yes, Raúl too,” he says. “Because for one, he’s your captain and keeps tabs on things like the fact that one of his defenders is constantly gone starry-eyed over our keeper; and two, despite what I’m sure is popular belief, I don’t cheat.”

The full implication of the second point on Raúl and Guti’s actual relationship takes a moment to sink in, and when it does Sergio’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ is right.” Guti grins, lopsided and, despite his flippant tone, terribly fond. “The couple that sleeps around together, stays together.”

 

 

 

It’s a Wednesday evening after training that Sergio follows Guti home. Raúl had told Sergio Wednesday, saying that he wanted to put a good amount of recovery time before their match on the weekend. Sergio can’t quite tell if Raúl is subtly boasting or being a responsible captain, or both. Either way, he jerks off Tuesday night thinking about the amused, confident look in Raúl’s eye when he had spoken. So maybe Guti does have a point after all about being able to take Sergio’s mind off of his fixations.

They don’t waste time once they get inside. Sergio hadn’t really been expecting to, but it’s still a bit of a head rush when he finds himself standing in the bedroom, the door closed and facing two of the people he respects most in the world, strangely out of context but still commanding his attention.

Guti watches him with a distinctly predatory gaze. “Strip.”

Sergio obeys, and tries to concentrate on Guti and not Raúl. Guti’s demanding but playful act Sergio can bask in, but he doesn’t know what to do with Raúl, his _captain_ , watching him undress. Sergio still hasn’t quite decided if he’s turned on or terrified by his presence.

He strips to his briefs and then, at Guti’s pointed look, takes those off as well, standing somewhat uncertainly in the middle of Guti’s bedroom underneath the high vaulted ceiling.

“By the time we’re done with you, Iker will be the last person on your mind.” Guti fixes him appraisingly with a glittering look.

Raúl rolls his eyes at that. “Don’t be so ridiculous,” he says, but leans over to give Guti a kiss.

“I’m never ridiculous,” Guti says airily, opening a drawer in the nightstand and producing a bottle and a small ring.

The bottle is standard lube. The ring is made of what looks like leather, or faux-leather, with three silver snaps along the side. Sergio recognises what it is and feels a flush rise in his face.

Guti sees the expression and grins. “What, did you think I wasn’t going to do this properly?” He brushes a hand across Sergio’s cheek affectionately. “Lie down.”

He gets on the bed obediently, shuffling back and laying against the stack of pillows that Guti has piled against his headboard. As he does so, he meets Raúl’s gaze.

Something clicks with the eye contact. He is spread out bare beneath the approving eyes of his two captains. His two captains for whom he would do just about anything, and who are about to fuck him.

Sergio is all of a sudden very, very turned on. His dick twitches in anticipation.

“Slow down there,” Guti advises, uncapping the lube with his thumb and spreading it over the smooth edges of the leather ring. “Think unsexy thoughts until I’ve got this on you, or you’re in for a very uncomfortable time.”

Despite Guti’s hands on it, the leather is cool from the lube and Sergio has to resist a slight shiver as Guti slips it snug around his cock. It fits easily, the slight pressure comfortable. Guti admires the sight. “Gorgeous. Now c’mere, baby.” He gestures for Sergio to sit up. “Hands and knees.” He looks over to Raúl as Sergio moves. “You just going to stand there all night?” Guti raises an eyebrow, a smile playing around his lips. “Get involved, Raúl.”

Raúl laughs. “Thought I’d let you get going first.” But he walks around to the other side of the bed to sit up against the headboard.

He’s very close, but Sergio doesn’t have time to think about it before Guti is running his hands down his lower spine, playing along each ridge until he reaches the swell of Sergio’s ass, smoothing his palms over the pliable skin. Sergio’s dick is already getting hard, the leather ring beginning to make itself felt around him.

There’s the sound of a bottle being uncapped, and Guti’s fingers push against him with intent.

He’s turned on and has been now for a decent time, but the feeling of Guti’s fingers, cool and lube-slick against his rim, touch at a small hesitation inside him, some automatic tension that springs up. Guti senses the reaction and hums softly.

“Hey, Sergio?”

Sergio swallows. “Yeah?”

“Did you know you have a great ass?”

A genuine laugh startles its way from Sergio’s throat. It’s such a stupidly Guti thing to say that Sergio relaxes, in safe hands. “Yeah, I’ve been told.”

“Good.” Guti presses a kiss to Sergio’s shoulder blade, and slips two fingers inside him.

The intrusion is only strange for a moment. Sergio hasn’t done this for some time but his body quickly remembers how to acclimate. Raúl has a hand spooling through Sergio’s hair. “Let Guti take care of you,” he says, the voice that guides Sergio through fair and foul. “You’re so good, so good, Sergio, and we’re going to take care of you.”

Guti’s fingers are long and slender, stretching and sliding into Sergio one two three, eased by lube and reassuring touches; Raúl playing with his hair and the praise.

“Do you know why this is important?” Guti asks in a low voice once he’s three fingers inside and satisfied that Sergio is settled with the pace. He flexes his hand and Sergio trembles, feeling the pressure. “Tell me.”

“Be-because I’ve been distracted,” Sergio says shakily. “I’ve been distracted.”

“Right. And that’s no good for the team, or for you. Raúl and I need to take care of the team, but we also want what’s best for you. Do you believe that, Sergio?”

Sergio starts nodding almost automatically but, in his agreement, finds that he does believe that. He does believe that Raúl and Guti know what they’re doing, and that what they’re doing is what he needs. He trusts his captains implicitly on the pitch and that trust extends to here, to now, to Sergio on his hands and knees.

The trust calms him, shaking the last of the nervousness from his spine. Guti feels him relax and he smiles, kissing Sergio gently at the base of his neck. “Good.”

He pushes in further and curls his fingers into a loose fist, and Sergio groans, his arms beginning to shake from the effort of holding himself up.

Raúl has been watching with dark, lazy eyes. He hasn’t touched himself at all, but Sergio can see the shape of his cock pressed insistently against the fabric of his black jeans.

“It looks like your captain needs some attention,” Guti says in Sergio’s ear, the glee evident in his voice.

“ _Guti,_ ” Raúl says, mildly reprimanding but Guti just smirks wickedly at him and winks, nudging Sergio forward.

Sergio undoes Raúl’s jeans with only slightly hesitant fingers. There’s a damp patch spreading across his briefs from the head of his cock, swollen against the fabric.

Guti spreads and closes his fingers slowly, stroking Sergio from the inside. “Go on. I want you to suck his dick, Sergio. I want to see your pretty mouth stretched open and treated the way it deserves.”

A small moan slips from Sergio unbidden. He tucks his fingers into Raúl’s waistband and slides it down, letting the fat head push free.

“Is this what you want?” Raúl asks softly, still curling a strand of Sergio’s hair around his finger, tracing the outside of Sergio’s ear. His voice is open, cool. Sergio trusts that if he wanted to back out, Raúl would let him without question or hesitation. Sergio trusts Raúl. Sergio trusts his captain. This is what he wants. He bends his head to Raúl’s lap, his lips meeting warm skin.

Raúl is thick all the way around, his cock heavy on Sergio’s tongue. He tastes sharp, Sergio licking over the head before taking it down. He can’t swallow Raúl all the way, feeling himself begin to gag close to the base but not close enough. Raúl’s fingers tighten in Sergio’s hair.

The head of Guti’s cock pushes suddenly, insistently against Sergio’s ass, far thicker than his fingers. Sergio’s eyes fly open and he instinctively tries to shrink closer to Raúl but Guti grabs him by the hips and tugs him back.

“Relax,” Guti orders. “ _Relax.”_

It’s difficult to relax, with Raúl’s precome on his tongue and Guti’s dick just inside of him, but Sergio tries, he really does. He can feel himself edging closer and closer to climaxing, relief staved off by the now-tight leather band around the base of his dick.

Guti pushes inside until Sergio is seated in his lap, gasping around Raúl, stretched and full and anticipating Guti to start moving. Guti doesn’t. Raúl does.

Raúl fucks him, holding Sergio in place with a hand in his long hair, using Sergio instead of letting him move on his own. Sergio gags, his vision blurry, tearing up when the head of Raúl’s cock brushes the back of his throat with each thrust in the forceful rhythm. Guti is still buried inside him, Sergio nearly sitting in his lap and being shoved further down on his cock with Raúl’s movements. Pleasure sparks through him, maddeningly frustrated by the leather ring. Guti rolls his hips and Sergio is overtaken by sensation from every which way, unable to concentrate on anything that is happening to him.

He can’t track how long he’s used like that, pressed between them being shunted back and forth, and he doesn’t get any warning aside from a sudden sharp tug on his hair, bringing him back to reality just before Raúl is spilling down his throat, his thick cock spurting come that Sergio can barely swallow. He chokes, coughing, and Raúl takes mercy on him, pulling out to finish on Sergio’s lips, red and swollen from abuse and shiny with come and saliva.

Guti lifts his hips slightly, making Sergio shudder with the movement. “ _Good_ boy,” he murmurs in Sergio’s ear. “That’s right, baby. Just like that.”

Raúl leans down and kisses Sergio gently. It doesn’t feel apologetic in any way, and Sergio wouldn’t expect it to. He looks over Sergio’s shoulder to exchange a glance with Guti, who says nothing but Raúl smiles in response to some unspoken understanding before shifting Sergio carefully up and turning him to lie on his back in front of the two of them.

“So beautiful,” Guti says appreciatively, reaching out to trace a finger through the come on Sergio’s cheek. “The things I want to do to you, Sergio, I swear-”

“One at a time, Chema,” Raúl tells him teasingly, a hand on Guti’s lower back. Under the twin gazes of his captains looking down at him like this, Sergio’s already throbbing cock aches against the leather ring constricting his release. He desperately wants them both, wants everything they can give him. He wants Guti’s unabashed exploration and Raúl’s indulgent iron calm, and the way they touched each other already knowing what they would find.

Guti hooks Sergio’s legs up and reaches down to press two fingers into Sergio’s ass, freshly fucked and already soft and eager for more. Sergio quivers.

“You want me to fuck you again?” Guti asks, voice salacious. His cock brushes over the line of Sergio’s ass, still hard and leaking, dragging precome over soft pink skin.

“Y-yeah,” Sergio breathes, easier now that he is no longer holding himself up. He’s harder than he’s ever been, the metal backing of the snaps on the ring digging in and hot with body heat. “ _Fuck,_ yes, I want you to.”

Pushing back inside is slick and easy. Sergio is more loose than raw, and the feeling of Guti filling him again is comfortable. Guti slides in experimentally, and then begins to fuck with deep, forceful thrusts that push the air from Sergio’s lungs in gasps.

“Please,” Sergio moans, “please, I have to- Guti-” He manages half a gesture, his back arching up as Guti moves.

“You have to what, Sergio?” Guti is purring, his eyes dark. Every nerve in Sergio’s body is on fire and Guti seems to know it.

“I need, I’m going to come, _god,_ ”

“Not if I don’t let you,” Guti says, words spilling out as he fucks Sergio, his movements as smooth as anything he does. “Look at me. _Look at me.”_

Sergio’s eyes had fallen shut but he forces them open to meet Guti’s liquid gaze. The heat between them is practically shimmering in the air, or maybe it’s only an optical illusion spun out of the fog in Sergio’s mind, clouding everything with desire. His body is trembling and there are tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He’s never felt, never _needed_ so badly-

There’s movement from behind Guti as Raúl sits up from where he had been leaning at the foot of the bed and puts a hand over Guti’s shoulder, sliding it down his chest and slotting himself against Guti’s back like he was always meant to be there. “Chema.” His tone is soft but demanding.

Guti makes a small sound and leans back against Raúl. Sergio is suddenly hypnotised by the sight of the two of them; Guti curved over him as he fucks into Sergio with increasing intensity and Raúl behind him, running his hands over Guti, following through with his movements. Raúl isn’t touching Sergio but Sergio can feel him through Guti, the weight and heat of his presence burning the air. Sergio thinks the wetness on his cheeks might evaporate with Raúl looking at him like that, watching him as he kisses along the line of Guti’s throat.

Raúl reaches around Guti’s side to Sergio’s swollen cock, slick with pre-come labouring from the head. His fingers feel cool against Sergio’s skin and Sergio sobs, too full and sensitive in every way.

“Do you want to come?” Guti asks, breathless. “Raúl, do you want to let him come?”

“We should, shouldn’t we,” Raúl says slyly, his fingers playing over the strained leather ring. Guti has been asking the questions all evening but Sergio knows that Raúl only has to suggest something for Guti to jump to it. The power balance isn’t delicate, it’s marble and iron. And it belongs to the man leaning across Guti’s back with his hand on Sergio’s dick.

“Fuck him then, Chema. Fuck him and we’ll let him come.”

Guti’s rhythm stutters for half a breath and Sergio can see the glaze of arousal in his expression at Raúl’s words before he resumes his pace, driving into Sergio with renewed force. Raúl is still pressed against Guti, moving with him as though he’s the one fucking Sergio. He reaches between them and Sergio doesn’t know if Raúl touches Guti or himself but he feels Guti shudder and _moan,_ a wet, helpless sound before he surges forward and comes, spilling inside Sergio with a low cry. Behind him, Sergio sees Raúl’s eyes turn liquid. Guti is biting his lip, his own eyes fluttering shut.

Sergio gasps something that he doesn’t even understand, his frame taut as Guti fills him. Raúl’s gaze is pure heat but he tears it away from the pleasure on Guti’s face to finally flick open the snaps on the ring. The sudden release of pressure and Guti inside him and Sergio comes; he comes so hard he can feel it in a white crack of lightning flaring across the back of his skull. His vision explodes with stars and he feels as though the bed is falling away beneath him, his spine curving into nothingness.

When his mind clears Sergio is hazy and heavy, the aftershocks of his orgasm still running through his veins and over his skin. He almost doesn’t realise that Guti is still inside him until Guti moves his hips. Slow and shallow, but Sergio is already so over-stimulated from the earlier treatment and having been on edge for so long that even the slightest movement of Guti inside him makes him cry out.

“Guti...don’t-”

“Shh,” Guti reaches down to circle his fingers around Sergio’s spent dick and strokes him lightly. Every touch is almost unbearable and Sergio can hardly move. He feels Guti slide out of him and for a moment is empty, the come in his ass dripping down his thigh and Sergio shakes, exhausted. And then Raúl is there, curving over him with his fingers reassuring against Sergio’s side and he’s pushing in where Guti had left, slick with lube and Guti’s come.

Raúl is thicker around than Guti and Sergio has been well-fucked but he can still feel himself stretch tight to accommodate. He chokes back a sob, cock twitching limply. He wants to tell them to stop, that he can’t do any more. That they’ve already given and taken everything. But the words refuse to find their way around his tongue.

His skin is burning and even Sergio’s vision feels hot, the edges and details sharp and the colours too bright. He’s hard again but he can’t be, he _shouldn’t_ be, he doesn’t even know how or why and there are tears welling up and spilling over as Raúl rolls his hips.

Everything seems blurred like a film reel spinning too quickly. Sergio doesn’t know when he comes again or when Raúl does, he’s only aware of the waves of sensation pulsing through him and the points of contact: Raúl’s hip bones against the backs of Sergio’s thighs, Guti’s hands in Sergio’s hair, Raúl’s fingers along Sergio’s ribs.

When Raúl finally pulls out, Sergio is loose and exhausted, his body heavy and he barely notices Guti cleaning him up, the soreness already beginning to ache its way into him. But despite it there is a deep satisfaction curling in his belly, tender and sated. An uncoiling somewhere behind his collarbone.

Sergio thinks vaguely that he should say something, but he’s too tired to form the words. He turns his head slightly and sees Guti standing beside the bed. Raúl gets to his feet and reaches for him, wrapping an arm around Guti’s waist and tugging him close for a kiss. Sergio can only make out their edges, a joint silhouette illuminated by the light of the street lamps creeping in through a gap in the blinds. Two tall figures entwined. Raúl whispers something inaudible and Guti laughs softly, a pleased exhale of breath, and suddenly despite the satisfied weariness in his body and the myriad promises and intents wavering in his memory, Sergio still feels very much in want.

 

 


End file.
